1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for developing an electrostatic charge image, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming method, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A method such as electrophotography in which image information is visualized through processes of for ng an electrostatic latent image and developing the electrostatic latent image, is currently being used in various fields. In this method, an image is formed by charging the entire surface of a photoreceptor (latent image holding member), exposing the surface of the photoreceptor to laser beams corresponding to image information to form an electrostatic latent image, developing the electrostatic latent image using a developer containing toner to form a toner image, and transferring and fixing the toner image onto the surface of a recording medium.
However, in recent years, in various office articles, articles for daily use, and the like, there has been a demand for manufacturing products with a material having less environmental impact, and recording media such as paper and various resins which are used as a binder resin of toner are no exception to this demand. In general, since resins are barely degraded in the natural environment, efforts toward reducing the environmental impact of resins have been made.
In general, polyester resin has been used as a binder resin of toner and among polyester resins, aliphatic polyester resin has been studied and put into practical use widely from the viewpoints of biodegradability and simple synthesis.